War of the Gangs
by themigratingmidget
Summary: *Earlier version of Chap. 2 is a fake, please ignore it, the real Chap. 2 will be up soon*About a man who is betrayed in every aspect of his life. My 1st fic. R+R please!


1 Chapter 1:Day 1-5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Liberty City, nor its inhabitants. I don't own the Mafia, Triads, Yakuza etc.(although it would be cool if I did). Just read the fic.  
  
A cold breeze flooded the airport grounds as Max Trinizi(truh-nee- zee) walked out. He could see many hangars, each holding at least one plane. A small piece of paper flew across the runway, soon to be run over by an ascending plane.  
  
" The package has to be in here some where." Whispered Max to himself. He took out the letter his employer, Mika Forelli, gave him. It read, " The package is in the second hangar from the right of the airport. Look out for the Triads." The Triads, big trouble. The Triads are the rulers of Chinatown, Chinese gangsters who think big, and ARE big. Have you ever watched Rush Hour 2?  
  
Max took out a pistol from his black leather jacket that was fully covering his upper body. A black jean pants covered his lower body, and most likely won't hold a bullet if Max was shot in either leg. He journeyed across to the 2nd hangar, and stopped to think of the consequences. " Its too quiet. I wonder where's my competition? " said Max to himself.  
  
" Over here, kid." Said a familiar voice. Max turned around.  
  
"You...." said Max, pointing his gun at the man. " Yes, me. Donald Love, your former employer." Donald Love, the man behind LoveMedia. LoveMedia was an extremely popular radio company which holds several well-known radio stations. " Drop the gun, kid." Smirked Donald. Behind him were two Triads, dressed in their normal blue-construction worker type suit, each holding an M-16. At least Donald had the decency to hold an Uzi. Max dropped his gun.  
  
" What do you want?" Max asked. " Same thing that you want. The package." Donald pointed to the brown parcel. " What's in it?" frowned Max. Asking this question instantly puts Max in a dangerous situation. If either of the Forelli brothers found out that he asked information about the package, Max is classified as dead.  
  
" The only duplicate copy left of the FBI program ' A-21 revised'." Smiled Donald. " A-21 Revised!? Isn't that..!?" Exclaimed Max. Donald smiled. " Yes, it is. It holds the single information that I was behind the vault A- 21 break-in." Max frowned. " All the other people that knew it was me is either dead or in the asylum." Smirked Donald.  
  
" If that is so, why does the Forelli brothers want it?" asked Max. " I was proven a threat to them. I am the only one who is almost as powerful enough to shut down the Mafia." Max took a step back. " Damn it. So the Forelli brothers want to put you out of business." Frowned Max. " Exactly, but if I have the disc, no one can stop me." Smiled Donald." What's with the Triads then?" smiled Max. " I have paid for their services, nothing else." Said Donald. Max stared at Donald Love for a few seconds.  
  
" What are you going to do now that you caught me?" Donald smiled. " You'll see." He turned around. " You two, bring Mr. Trinizi here into my airliner." The two men nodded. One of them knocked Max out with the butt of his gun. " You had a bright future, kid." Frowned Donald as Max's vision blurred.  
  
*****^_^***************_****  
  
When he woke up, the smell of rich Opium entered his nose. When he gotten back the full use of his eyes, he saw Donald Love reloading his Uzi.  
  
" Your awake already? I underestimated you." Frowned Donald. "Where am I?" asked Max blurrily. " Over the sea between Staunton Island and Portland." As Donald talked, Max caught a glimpse of the package, which hid behind a sleeping guard.  
  
" Don't even think about it. Even if you did manage to grab it, what can you do? Jump out?" laughed Donald. Max smiled. " Perhaps." As if almost an instant, Max kicked away the Uzi from Donald's hand and grabbed it. " You should have tied me up Donald." Smiled Max. He shot the sleeping guard and resumed his aim at Donald.  
  
" You've learned well, kid." Smiled Donald. Max bent down to pick up the package, not letting go his aim at Donald. " I just have one question. What would you do once you jump out?" Max smiled. " Watch fer' yourself." Max opened the airlock and jumped out. Hearing the words shouted by Donald Love, " KILL HIM!!" Max smiled as his body flew towards the water.  
  
Down below, a lone boat was floating that carries Max most trusted partners, Rita Teresa, and Hans Frederick. " Here he comes." Smirked Hans. " He is such a fool to do a stunt like that. I wonder if he got shot?" asked Rita. " Oh, and you cared. The last time I got shot, you left me groaning on the floor of the carpark!" exclaimed Hans. " How was I supposed to get to you!? Those damn Diablo kept shootin' at me!" replied Rita. Hans grunted.  
  
SPLASH!! Max's body fell into the dark saltwater which came before several gunshots and splashes. " Whoa! Triads!" frowned Hans. He grabbed his Ak-47 and started firing. Knowing there was no ay to retrieve the package, the airliner flew away in vain. " That was close." Said Hans.  
  
" HEY GUYS!" shouted a struggling Max. " Little help here!? This thing is heavy!"  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: How is it? Still don't understand? If you don't, you will when Chapter 2 arrives! Hang on! 


End file.
